Truth or Dare Phenomenom
by Zanzii
Summary: This is no truth or dare cliche story, it just starts that way. Im not real good at summaries so all i can say is its DracoHermione story, YAY. please read and reveiw, you will not be dissapointed! DO NOT READ CHAPTER 4! I PUT UP THE WRONG ONE! IT SUCKS!
1. Its harmless right?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything.

Hermione's POV mostly but it will change from Hermione and 3rd person

'I'm not really surprised that I got Head Girl everyone said I would' Hermione thought to herself as she walked down the narrow hallway of the Hogwarts Express, 'But really, why him? Why? She had just finished patrolling the halls with the prefects and the Head Boy and was walking down toward where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were in their compartment. She opened the compartment and was greeted happily as she flopped down onto a seat 'Hey Hermione! How was your patrol?' said Ginny, 'Oh it was fine, just fine' she said, 'Who ended up getting Head Boy?' asked Harry, 'oh you DON'T want to know' 'now we do c'mon Hermione' 'well if you MUST know…' 'Yes?' 'Malfoy', everyone's eyes widened and Ron half-yelled 'what!?! Don't you have to share living quarters with each other though?' 'Yes Ron, we do' Hermione said calmly. The rest of the trip there was talk about how Hermione was going to survive the year with Malfoy.

After the sorting and the feast they all were dismissed to go back to their common rooms. As Hermione walked a separate direction from the other Gryffindors she saw Ginny give her a 'good luck' look and then walked on. She still had to get to the common room through a portrait but this time it was of a drunken dragon named, Osealis, 'toad spawn' she said, the dragon nodded sloppily and swung open, she walked in and saw a common room much like Gryffindors, except one big difference, instead of many happy students milling around there was only Malfoy, sitting on the couch staring blankly into the fire. 'Um, hi Malfoy' Hermione said quietly, he didn't answer, 'Malfoy!' she said louder now, 'huh? What?' 'Hellooooo' she said waving her hands in front of him 'what do you want Granger?' 'Just saying hi, gosh' Hermione mumbled as she walked into her room.

The next few days she barely talked with Malfoy, a few mumbles here and there but that was it. She walked into their common room one night after dinner and sat down to do her homework and noticed he was struggling to finish an essay for Snape. She watched him for a bit and finally offered some help 'I could you know, check it for you or something' she said quietly as he crossed out his fifth sentence, he looked reluctant at first but then handed her his paper. Within minutes she was done, she handed it back to him and surprisingly he smiled and said 'thanks'. They sat in silence the next half hour Malfoy still working on homework, and Hermione reading, then Malfoy set down his quill, yawned, and stretched back, 'Hermione this may be incredibly surprising to you but, I think we should be nice to each other' 'really? And this isn't some sort of joke right?' 'Not at all, I mean you were nice enough to correct my essay when you didn't have to' 'well I guess so, I guess that means talking, doing homework together, using first names?' 'Correct, _Hermione_' 'okay then,_ Draco_' they both started laughing; Hermione couldn't believe she was laughing with Draco Malfoy.

The next few weeks were actually pretty enjoyable for Hermione, she and Draco did homework together every night and actually had some really enjoyable conversations. They were getting along so well that they decided to have a party in their dorm. They each invited some of their own friends Hermione invited, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Draco only invited Blaise Zabini considering Crabbe and Goyle got detention again. When all the guests arrived thy all gathered around the table to do normal teenage party things, truth or dare and I never. They all decided to play I never first and as customary they all took veritaserum to make sure no one lied and all took a glass of firewhisky. It was Hermione's turn first, 'I never was attracted to Neville' only Luna drank from her glass, Neville blushed madly and looked away from Luna who was now staring at him. It was Neville's 'turn next 'I never had sex' everyone asked what did he say? 'I never had sex' said Neville louder now; everyone drank from their glass, even Luna, except for Ron. 'You're a virgin?!' Draco said half laughing, 'c'mon Draco it's your turn' said Hermione 'okay then, I've never kissed Harry' Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all drank; everyone gave Luna a weird look but moved on. 'Okay let's play truth or dare now ok everyone?' said Draco everyone agreed. It was Ginny's turn first 'okay Ron go kiss Luna' 'what? Come ON Ginny' Ron said as he moved toward Luna and gave her a very fast peck. 'Okay Harry truth or dare?' Ron asked 'Truth' 'Hmm…did you have sex with my sister?' Harry looked to Ginny to Ron then quietly said 'yes'. Everyone knew except for Ron, and he looked surprised but said nothing. The game went on for awhile, including Neville snogging Luna, Ron licking Harry, and Ginny sucking Harry's eyebrow. Then it was Ginny's turn and she asked Draco 'Truth or Dare?' 'Dare of course' he said confidently 'okay then, go over and give Hermione a 10 second hickey' Hermione turned a color redder than Ginny's hair, but to everyone's surprise Draco didn't object he walked over to Hermione and climbed slightly on top of her, she moved her head to the side and he went down and started sucking her neck, 10…, Ginny said, it feels incredible Hermione thought to herself, 9…, but this is Draco, 8…, she couldn't help but moan just a little, 7…, this shouldn't feel good I shouldn't be enjoying this were barely friends she thought again, 6…, but then again…, 5…, no it cant be, 4…, she couldn't control herself she let out a deep moaning sigh, 3…, why? Why? Why? She thought, 2…, but man he's REALLY good at this, 1…, she had a fleeting thought that, she didn't want him to stop, 0…, he pulled away from her and smiled, she smiled back. The party pretty much died down from there and after a little longer everyone as gone, Ron hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. She told Draco she would be back in a minute and ran out of the portrait and caught Ron before he turned a corner. 'What do you want?' he said bitterly 'what is your problem Ron?' 'What's my PROBLEM? What is my Problem? You're my PROBLEM!' 'Wha-?' 'Yeah I saw how much you ENJOYED that from Draco! Hermione you may live with him but you KNOW that I hate him!' 'So what!' she yelled 'I can be friends with whomever I want!' 'Friends? Is THAT what you call what you did? I'm guessing you do that ALL the time the?' 'No, Ron don't be that way' 'I know what I saw Hermione, I can be any way I WANT!' he stormed off, leaving Hermione with hot tears running down her face. She walked slowly into her common room and tried to wipe away her tears but they wouldn't stop. Draco looked around 'hey Herm-…what's wrong?' 'nothing, just nothing' she sniffled 'oh c'mon no one cried for no reason' he said moving closer 'well I got into a fight with Ron' 'about what?' she paused and slowly said 'you' 'what? Oh wow it was about the…' she nodded, 'damn I'm sorry, we shouldn't have' 'no' she said completely out of herself 'its ok' she stepped closer, he pulled her slowly against him he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, he then said nothing and walked back up to his room.


	2. Need

Over the next few days Draco and Hermione acted as normal as ever and still talked and did homework together. Although every time Hermione tried to bring up that night Draco quickly changed the subject. So one night she decided to make sure he answered, so after she finished checking his herbology essay she said "thanks Draco" "um…for what?" "for the other night, you made me feel a lot better, even if you didn't do much" "well I had to do something after that weasel prat made you cry" "don't call him that Draco!" Hermione said irritated "what? You hate him right? He deserves that, and to be hexed into oblivion" "he is still my friend nonetheless!" "Yeah? Well you have pretty shitty choice of friends". Before Draco knew it Hermione smacked him hard across the face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" "DON'T say that!" "I can say what I want!" Draco said defiantly, Hermione was about to smack him again when Draco grabbed her wrist before she could. "Let go!" she said, "no" she tried to smack him again with her left hand he dodged it and grabbed her wrist, which caused him to push her down on the couch so he was slightly on top of her, "Draco! Let go of me now!" "Make me" he said just centimeters away from her mouth. She felt shivers go down her spine from his warm breath on her face. Hermione stared at his cold yet, warm gray eyes and before she knew what she was doing pulled closer and kissed him softly on the lips, they pulled away, Draco still holding her wrists, "what do you say now?" she said softly in his ear "are you going to let me go?", he pulled towards her lips, almost touching, "not a chance in the world". He closed the gap, not as soft as before, rougher, full of want, he licked her bottom lip as they opened their mouths, their tongues clashed in the middle, rubbing each other, tasting the other, then suddenly they heard someone yelling outside their portrait hole, "Hermione! Let me in! its Ron!", "don't let him in" Draco said kissing her neck "I need you". Hermione smiled at him but pushed him off "it will only take a minute". She opened the portrait to see a very mournful looking Ron, "Hermione, I screwed up" he said stepping into the common room "I know you would never have feelings for that ferret prat" he said completely oblivious to Draco's presence, "well weasel if your done insulting me, I would like for Hermione to help me finish this essay of mine" Ron spun around to see Draco laying on the couch with his hair astray and his tie loosened. "This is none of your business Malfoy!" "actually it is considering your fight was about…me" he said coolly, "Be quite, anyway Hermione, I'm sorry, I really should be going so ill…see you later" he said and then kissing her on the cheek and walking out. "What the hell was that?" Draco said after Ron left, "what was I supposed to do? Oh I cant let you do that because I just made-out with Draco" "well…no" Draco said quietly "ok I'm sorry I had to put you through that incredible pain" she said sarcastically "now about that essay…" "oh c'mon, your gonna act like nothing happened?" he said accusingly, "what do you mean?" "Hermione, don't play dumb, you know, don't you want to…" he smirked slightly "Draco it was only to get you off of me, nothing more" he gaped at her, "nothing!?! How was that nothing!?!" he said incredulously "it just was". They sat in silence for the next half hour, scratching away at their homework, never making eye contact. Hermione then closed her book and stood up "I'm off to bed, goodnight" "nigh'" Draco grumbled. She walked into her room and went to change into her pajamas. When she came out of her closet wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms, she went to her dresser and started organizing some clothes that were still lying out from when they arrived, she was so busy she did not hear someone enter her room. She felt arms slide around her waist; she jumped slightly but knew who it was. He kissed and nipped her neck "we can't do this" she whispered "who says?" he said hoarsely in her ear "I…we…please…don't…stop…it" she said the trying to keep her composure "did I hear you say please don't stop?" he said nipping her neck again making her moan slightly, "why are you torturing me?" "Because…"he said slowly "you love it" She turned around and took his lips fiercely, she once again felt his warm tongue, and licked his perfect lips, but unexpectedly she stopped and pulled away, he looked at her, confused, she leaned in towards his ear, "you are right…" she said out of breath "I do love it" she breathed "but you…you need it" she pushed him slowly out of her room and shut the door and laid down on her bed silently celebrating.


	3. Fun Gets A New Definition

Hermione was oddly happy the next few days, one because everything seemed

right, no problems, no hassles, and two, she was having a wondrous time torturing Draco,

which includes on one incident, her traipsing around the common room in her bra and sweatpants, with him lying on the couch looking very shocked.

One night after Harry and Ron left after a game of Exploding Snap, and another VERY awkward kiss from Ron, Hermione decided to go around in her bra again for a bit of fun. Draco sitting on a chair staring blankly at the fire when she came down the stairs in a stunning red lace bra, and some…not so flattering black sweatpants. She went and sat down on the couch and picked up a book and started reading. She could feel Draco's eyes wandering over her, finally he spoke," if you think this bothers me, it doesn't" she looked at him with fake curiosity "what are you talking about?" she said innocently, he looked slightly frustrated "you know what I'm talking about" he said moving and sitting next to her on the couch, "you sitting here wearing an incredibly sexy bra…" he said tracing the outline of the fabric with his finger, "trying to act normal, when you know the reason your doing it is because you want me to do this…" he said as he pressed his lips against hers and pushed her slowly onto the couch. They layed there, their tongues battling, and hands roaming, Then they both heard a sound, like the portrait opening, but were to infatuated with what they were doing they didn't break apart, until…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" Draco jumped off and fell on the floor; Hermione looked up and saw a very confused and angry Ginny. "Um…well f-funny story really" Hermione stuttered, "do tell" said Ginny her arms crossed glaring at both of them, "well y-you see, Draco here, has...a…erm…cavity! Yeah a cavity! And he…needed me to…make sure that, it was a cavity by feeling it with my…tongue…" Hermione said and silently cursing herself for giving Ginny their password. "That…is absolutely, THE most ridiculous thing I have EVER heard" Ginny said "Yeah Hermione that WAS pretty pathetic" Draco said, "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK" Ginny said, still very angry, "Hermione you get to come to your room and talk to me NOW" as Hermione was being pulled up the stairs she looked back and smiled at Draco.

"Ok I will be calm if you tell me, WHY YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH DRACO IN YOUR BRA???" "So much for being calm…" "HERMIONE!" "Ok, ok,ok, I was…teasing him by walking around in my bra, and to make a long story short, we ended up making out." Hermione said feebly "ok so may I ask, what in the hell possessed you into teasing Draco?!?" "This…erm…isn't exactly our…FIRST time…making out…" Ginny gaped at her, "wha-? How did this…happen?". And so Hermione spent the next twenty minutes recounting the events since that fateful truth or dare game, by the end Ginny didn't look angry anymore, "so, what are you guys?" "were…um…I don't know" "well I guess, I could be mad, or I could be supportive" Ginny said mostly to herself "I choose number two, congratulations I guess" she said hugging her " and I wont tell anyone, considering if Ron found out he would kill Malfoy. Did you know hes been bragging to anyone who will listen that he kissed you?" Ginny said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice "WHAT?" Hermione spluttered "it was only on the cheek!" "ah well, I figured so, everyone else does too so there's nothing to worry about" she smiled assuringly "well I got to get back, Harry is…EXPECTING…me" she said with a devilish grin, Hermione smiled, "Oh and put a shirt back on before you go back down there you little hooch!" she said jokingly. Hermione waited to hear the portrait shut and went back down to reunite with Draco.


	4. Im Here For You

Hermione walked down the stairs, taking Ginny's advice and putting an old sweatshirt on. Draco looked up immediately as he heard her coming down, "hey…" he said quietly "hey…" she said back, "so is Ginny going to tell everybody?" he said worried, he looked so cute when he was worried she thought, "thankfully no", he smiled, "so…what…now…?" he said timidly, she stepped closer and pulled him up by his collar "we do this…" she breathed as she pulled him toward her lips and melted away in his arms.

Everyday for Hermione was brighter now, she was getting along with her friends, with the exception of awkward Ron, she was doing well with school as always, and everyday when she went back to her common room there was Draco waiting for her. But it wasn't all just hot make out sessions, he listened to her, he paid attention, and that felt just as good. One day as she was walking back to the common room, putting on some new cherry lip gloss Ginny had given her for both her, and Draco's enjoyment, she was pulled behind a large statue, she tried to scream but her mouth was covered by…another set of lips? She opened her eyes and was staring straight at Ron.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RON?!" she yelled "shhh, you know you want this…" he whispered. "NO I DON'T!" she said trying to push him away, "oh c'mon Hermione, you have always liked me…" he said touching her hair, "RON! GET OFF ME RIG-", but before she could finish, a flash of red light hit the statue right behind Ron's head, "GET OFF HER WEASEL!" Hermione looked up and saw Draco, red in the face, his hair scrambled. "Yeah? I should huh? What's it to you? Got a little crush on her do you?" Ron said mockingly, "None of your business, it's just better if creeps keep their hands of my girlf-…my friend" Draco recovered quickly, "what were you going to say?" "Nothing, nothing, friend that's what I was going to say, FRIEND" Draco managed to force out, "whatever ferret, listen Hermione" he said looking towards her "im sorry about this, I figured that you wanted…im just sorry" he said as he walked slowly away.

Hermione and Draco walked back to the common room slowly, and in silence. When they got there, Hermione tried to say something but Draco was up in his room in a flash, his eyes oddly red. Hermione decided she needed to see what was wrong so she walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. "What?" "Draco? C-can I come in?" Hermione stuttered, "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever" he said very quietly. She opened the door and saw Draco sitting on the end of his bed, his face in his hands, and it was as if he was crying. She walked towards him "Draco?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder, no answer, "Draco? Are…are you okay?" she said worried, he raised his head; his eyes were bloodshot, and his face slightly damp, "okay? Can you really ask that?" "I…I…don't know…" "Hermione…no one…can EVER touch you like that…do you know how much it hurt me to see that?" "Draco, its not like I meant to…and…and I thought all we did was…was make-out anyway…" she said tears in her eyes, "I think I want more than that Hermione…when im without you…all I can think about is you and I feel…incomplete…but when im with you…its like…im right…it may just be making out but…I cant be without you". She looked into his face, this was the real Draco, and she couldn't help but hug him, "I want to be with you to Draco" he smiled and kissed her, they laid down and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
